The present disclosure relates to pest control, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to techniques for managing sensing, communicating, storing, and evaluating data gathered from a plurality of pest control devices.
Rodents and other small animals are common pests in industrial settings, for example, food and agriculture processing facilities. The presence of these animals in these settings can often be undesirable. For example, animals can carry disease agents, damage plant equipment, graze on product and the like. Damaging plant equipment can occur by chewing wires and the like. In certain industrial settings, for example, in the case of food processing plants, the use of pesticides may be limited. Thus, it becomes necessary to trap and remove the pests.
Rodent traps in food processing/storage facilities, pharmaceutical production facilities, and other industrial facilities need to be routinely checked—resulting in significant labor expenditures. Accordingly, there is a demand for alternative pest control device monitoring techniques.
Alternatively or additionally, the ability to gather more comprehensive data relating to pest behavior may be beneficial, therefore advancement in the area of pest control and related sensing technologies are routinely introduced. Industrial facilities typically utilize professional pest control providers to manage control of such pests. It is desirable to maintain accurate records of both pest control problems and the treatment thereof, as well as gathering pertinent data and producing meaningful reports to provide key performance indicators of the efficacy and efficiency of the pest control program in the industrial setting.